1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and manufacturing method thereof
2. Discussion of the Background
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are one of the most widely used types of flat panel displays. An LCD has two substrates on which electrodes are disposed, and a liquid crystal layer is disposed between the substrates. The LCD adjusts the amount of transmitted light by applying signals to the electrodes to realign liquid crystal molecules in the liquid crystal layer.
The liquid crystal display includes a thin film transistor array panel and a common electrode panel which face each other, and a liquid crystal layer disposed between the thin film transistor array panel and the common electrode panel.
Alignment layers may be disposed on display areas of the thin film transistor array panel and the common electrode panel so as to align liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer. The alignment layer may be formed by an inkjet method which is applicable to larger-sized liquid crystal display panels.
An alignment layer dripping by the ink jet method spreads by itself but the alignment layer is not formed due to a step at a contact hole, which leaves a stain.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.